Something More
by Lady Merlin
Summary: nope, not a songfic, Laura Fence. For some reason, I seem to find that very possible. more than Ruth Randolph, though I don't know if it will really happen, though I haven't read TWTD. anywho, fluffy sweetness, go read!
1. Chapter 1

Well, my second Secret Country fic and this one's Laura Fence. I think it's really cute. I own no one, though Fence would be a nice addition to the collection. smirks at huge hoard of kidnapped male characters but either way, have fun. :D

"Then?" Laura asked Fence, eager to learn.

Fence, despite his tiredness, had to chuckle. She reminded him of himself as a child, he used to drive his teachers crazy with questions, and knew how disappointing it felt to be turned down, so was determined not to do that to the sweet child who had thrown herself upon him the first time she had seen him, because he used to be her favourite character. But those rules no longer applied. She was not a child and he, a character.

"Well, you play the flute." He said. She made a face, and took out her silver flute. Cedric's, Fence remembered. He listened to her playing and remembered the time when she had first received the flute from Cedric. She had been so young then, sweet, innocent. She had had a small face and wide brown eyes peering up at him curiously, full of respect and love. Now, she was different…

She had grown taller, the same as him. She had developed beautifully, her body curving gently in exactly the right places, her face elongating slightly, her eyes, oh her eyes hand become beautifully hazel… She had also matured mentally, her poetry and prose and quotes by that William man sounded so much more real. And, Fence was definitely pleased that she had decided to train under him as a wizard instead of as a lady.

But he was worried, worried for very strange reasons. For some odd reason he was terrified were she to get hurt, and he had very odd dreams about him standing on a side of her wedding, as she married a faceless man. And he woke up feeling very sad… It didn't take too much to see, but Fence was giving it too much…

He was seeing her as beautiful instead of cute. Her personality was amazing, once you got her to talk. Closer and closer they had grown, spending many old hours in the dark of the night, studying the moon, many long trips to Fence's country, many a long day spent with only each other for company in lonely forests. But they did not mind. They had grown close, they enjoyed each other's company. Fence still remained his sweet boyish self, with a slightly longer face and the same loving, forever curious eyes as he had when he was younger, but now he was 30, and she 18.

It was one of their usual trips into the forest to check on the growth of their own personal herb garden. Laura had stumbled upon a nymph and was bombarding him with questions. He knew that to draw out a nymph, music was the best idea.

So there she was, pulled out of his dream world Fence though, playing Cedric's flute, to 'Good King Wenceslas'. Her face was slightly red with all the running. Both of them ran a lot, he noticed, it was like both of them liked to run away from reality. They both used to dash through the forests to see who could get there first, wherever they were going, and at the end of wherever they were going, they used to deliberately crash into each other and fall over into a pile, and see who could come out on-top. That person was declared the winner, and the looser had to cook. But neither of hem ever wanted to let the other one do all the work alone.

It was like they were brother and sister, but something more…

Well? Good? I hope so. I don't think this is too common a pairing so ah well…


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2. have a good time.

After explaining everything about Nymphs to Laura, he proposed a race. Which as usual, Laura was always up for. Despite the fact that Fence was a good 12 years elder than her, she almost never won. He was healthy and strong. She always wished that she could have his life and his infectious laughter, but it was a gift, and he, for some reason gave it to her. She began to laugh more and more, and it too, became infectious.

Within the time period of a year or so, Laura began mirroring Fence. They smiled together, laughed together and spoke very much alike. All the tiny nods were the same in both and the little twinkle in their eyes when they grinned. Patrick could have mistaken one for another if he couldn't have seen them.

Standing behind an old dead log, they set for the race, Laura always smiled and whispered something in Fence's ear. If you were new, you'd have thought that they were lovers, but if you saw them everyday, you'd know that this was a little blessing Laura gave before each race, like a tradition.

So with the whisper of a word and the cry of go from Fence, the two set off, flying through the woods, their similar garb of baggy tunics and comfortable breeches flying behind them as they dodged trees and small animals. Dashing through the forest, feeling the wind blow in their faces, nothing could match the feeling. It was truly magical. But most probably, it was the company, as compared to the surroundings…

Soon, came their favourite hill, upon which they each had their own paths, always racing to see who could climb up the fastest. At the top of the hill, reaching together as always, they grinned at each other and continued on their path down.

Fence leapt over a log to avoid tripping and Laura laughed; she had an advantage. To Fence, her laugh sounded like the tinkling of little bells. Reaching to the bottom of the hill, they both accelerated and Laura crashed into Fence, gently, that is. They tumbled over each other, still laughing…

Well? I know, when I read it over, it sounded a wee bit odd, but ah well. REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3. Have fun. I own no one.

Laura landed on top of Fence, her palms firmly placed on Fence's shoulders, forcing him to stay down. Both of them were laughing themselves silly in the silence of the woods. Chest heaving, Laura looked into Fences' eyes. His eyes were magical, they were brown and green swirling around, making her dizzy. He had so much life in him…

He stared into her deep blue eyes, deep as the ocean, just as soulful. It was like his eyes were drawing her in… Like a whirlpool… before she knew what was happening, she found herself sealing his lips in a kiss. She felt his soft lips rub against her own dry crinkly ones, but somehow, she didn't mind… Her eyes had closed automatically, enjoying the moment. She was much closer to him, the arm's length reduced to a few centimeters. His calloused hands brushed her hair when she broke off and rested her head against his chest.

She could feel his heart pounding within the confines of his chest. _He must be as terrified as me, _she thought.

_She was surprisingly light,_ he thought, _feeling her body on top of his was going to leave and imprint in his mind_, he continued thinking. He could actually feel her own heart thumping against her chest. _She must be terrified, why did I do that?_ He thought. _I'm so stupid._

She was drawing patterns on his shoulder, as if she felt comfortable there. She could feel his hazel-green eyes boring into her, trying to figure out what had just happened. She wouldn't be able to help him there, she was trying to figure it out herself.

"Fence?" she ventured for the first time.

"Yes?" he replied, as if they were having a regular conversation. Laura didn't know why she felt disappointed, but she pushed herself up and held out a hand for Fence. He accepted it and stood up, but the force pushed him much closer to Laura. She was still gazing into his eyes with some sort of awe.

She could see something in them which had never been there before, something wild, powerful, passionate, almost animalistic. It made his young, round boyish face look more rough, more powerful and striking. She took a step backwards only to find that he had her cornered against a tree.

Still captivated with that look in his eyes, she let him slide his arms around her back and bend over her, to kiss her with bruising pressure. She was pushed against the tree, with nowhere to go. But the thing was, she didn't want to go anywhere.

Meanwhile Fence was still trying to figure out what had possessed him when it got him again and he kissed her. It was different from the first one they had shared, the first one had been timid, shy, gentle. This one was strong, powerful, passionate…

Laura could feel her lips bruising slightly, her hands burying themselves in his rough ill-cut hair. All of a sudden, he broke off and turned around, running his hands through his hair, as if panicked.

"Fence?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm sorry…" he said, whispering this time. He plopped down onto the ground and stared mutinously at it.

"Whatever for?" she asked, rather curious.

He ignored her. "Just kill me now." He said.

"No." said Laura. "Why? What happened?"

"You were blasted terrified, and I still, well, you know!" he said, waving his hands in a circular motion. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that at all… Why? I don't even know why I did it."

"Did you like it?" she asked softly.

"What?" he asked, breaking off in the middle of his rant.

"Did you like it." She asked, more firmly this time.

He laughed dryly. "Did I like it? Laura, I loved it… I can't even begin to imagine how happy it would make me to do that again." He said, thinking he was digging himself a deeper hole than ever, and he would never be able to show his face to her ever again. He thought he might as well as make his feelings known. But something totally different was spreading across Laura's face. "I'm never going to see--" Fence was cut off from his very self degrading and negative speech in a most peculiar way.

She had thrown herself at him, and kissed him full on the lips for the third time that day and she could feel tears of happiness fall down her eyes. "Thank god!" she cried. "I don't know what I'd have done had you not… I don't think I can spend my life without you…" she whispered. Fence's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting that.

"dost thou mean it?" he asked.

"yes…" she said, still close to him.

"really?" he asked.

"Really." She said firmly. And with another soft kiss of affirmative passion, they sealed their secret agreement, sort of. A secret…

There. I'm finally done. Damn this chapter took too long. It took me ages to finish of the part conflict. :D REVIEW ALL MY PAINS!!!


End file.
